


Office Romance Thing

by Wolfheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: 8x04 Bitten, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 08, Smut, Spoilers, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks back to what those teenagers said about him and Sam. He thinks maybe it's time to open those doors again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 8x04 "Bitten"!
> 
> There's mention of a previous, established relationship. Oh and suit kink sorta kinda?  
> I feel like there should have been a desk involved somehow but that didn't happen. D'oh.  
> Hopefully, you guys will like this anyway. XD

It was two weeks later from the werewolf incident when the two of them had to get suited up for a case. When Dean gazed over to the bathroom where Sam was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his suit, his mind rolled back over what the teenagers had said about them on the video. A smirk tugged at Dean's lips from the memory before he walked over to stand in the bathroom entryway. "I go to Purgatory for a year, come back, and you still take longer than the average woman to get ready."

Sam rolled his eyes before turning away from the mirror. "Come on, let's go."

"Whoa, hold on." Dean stopped Sam from walking around him by placing a hand on his chest. He grinned. "Who said anything about leaving?"

Sam frowned as his eyebrows pinched forward. "What? We're meeting with the Sheriff at one. We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon."

"Actually, the appointment is set for three."

An annoyed look crossed Sam's face. "If this is some sort of practical joke, Dean, it’s weak. Your year gone made you rusty."

"Oh no,” Dean objected. "If I was pranking you, you'd sure as hell know it."

"Then?"

Dean grabbed Sam's tie and eased him closer. Sam gave Dean a questioning look but didn't pull back or bat Dean's hand away. "’Is it just me’," Dean quoted, "'or are you getting a workplace romance vibe from those two?' We haven't done anything since I've been back, and everyone is still convinced we're together."

"Dean," Sam murmured warily.

"Is that a no on resolving this 'office romance thing'?" Dean paused, a frown replacing the leer on his face. His eyes narrowed as his expression hardened. "You said there wasn't a girl anymore."

"There's not," Sam affirmed evenly, his face still not giving anything away.

The silence between them was tense and stretched on into the discomfort zone. Dean grumbled something under his breath before releasing Sam and treading back into the bedroom. Sam shifted his weight uneasily and dropped his gaze. He ran a hand through his hair as he mulled something over in his mind. He looked back at Dean and just stared for a long moment before wetting his lips. He shook his head finally and undid his tie.

"Damn it, Dean," He mumbled before striding over to where his brother stood. He forced Dean around to face him before pressing his mouth to his in a hard kiss. Easily accepting the kiss, Dean reached up, ran a hand through Sam’s hair, and pulled him closer. Their kisses were rough and unkind, but it was everything they were both craving.

Sam pushed Dean onto the end of the bed. The suit jacket Sam had been wearing had been discarded onto the floor, and Dean's tie was undone now and worn loosely around his neck. Sam shoved Dean's own black jacket off his shoulders as he nipped along Dean's jawline and down his neck. After Sam moved back over to kiss Dean's mouth again, he moved his hands down to unbuckle Dean's slacks. "Wanna blow you,” Sam breathed out against Dean's lips.

" _God_ , yes," Dean groaned as Sam got situated between his knees.

Sam blew him quick and relentlessly. There was no teasing or hesitance involved. He wrapped his mouth around Dean's cock and swallowed him in as much as he could right at the start. Dean jerked his head back and shivered from the pleasure that slammed into him because of it. He gripped Sam's long hair tightly as Sam's head bobbed up and down around his length. Sam's head jerked back at one point whenever Dean snapped his hips up and shoved himself down Sam's throat farther than what he could take in. Sam dug his fingernails into Dean's hips and kept them pinned down before continuing. The feeling of Sam’s nails scraping against his skin was harsh and pulled a hiss out of Dean, but he couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t gratifying.

Whenever Dean came, his whole body trembled with it as Sam drank him down. A streak of cum trickled passed his lips, and he wiped it off on the back of his hand. A moment later Dean yanked him up for another rough kiss, tasting himself in Sam's mouth. He paid back the blowjob in full. Hurriedly, he tugged Sam onto the bed, pinned him down onto his back, and took Sam into his mouth after pushing Sam’s suit pants down to his knees. A moan rattled out of Sam's throat as he pushed his head further back into the mattress whenever Dean swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

There were a few teases here and there, but it was rough and fast for the most part much like the one he had received. When Sam came, Dean's name falling from his lips sounded like music to his ears. Dean pulled off of Sam and licked his lips clean of whatever stray droplets might have fallen away. While Sam tried to get his ragged breathing under control, Dean stared down at him and let his eyes roll over Sam's flushed cheeks, parted lips, and glassy eyes. Sam met his gaze soon afterwards and continued to do so even when Dean flopped down beside him.

Sam rolled over onto his side to face Dean and didn't bother to brush his hair out of his face whenever it fell around him. The two of them were close but weren't touching anymore. Neither of them moved to kiss the other lazily while they enjoyed the afterglow of orgasm, nor were they quite close enough to breathe each other's air. They just lied there, holding the other's gaze while they recovered. A frown eventually worked its way onto Sam's face before he turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling instead. Dean watched as Sam lied there for a few more minutes before mumbling that he was going to take a shower, got off the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Dean rolled onto his back once the bathroom door closed behind his brother. He heaved out a sigh, knowing this didn't change anything. Sam would still want to quit hunting and go back to having a normal life. Dean would still avoid telling Sam about Benny and would continue wanting to hunt every evil monster out there. All of this changed nothing, and Dean would pretend that this fact didn't hurt as much as it did. If anyone asked Dean if he had hoped maybe Sam would give up the desire of having a normal life to stay with him after remembering how they used to be together, he’d lie and say no.


End file.
